


Cats

by MelyndaR



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: Tori swears that Trina's new cat is bipolar, but Cat and the cat get along just fine... (A hint of Cabbie if you feel like squinting. Set around the time of the pilot. Originally posted on 12/18/13 on FF.net)
Relationships: Robbie Shapiro/Cat Valentine
Kudos: 4





	Cats

"Rrhoooooow!"

From their various places in the Vegas' living room, all five of Tori's friends jumped in surprise.

"What on earth was that?" Jade asked sharply.

Tori rolled her eyes dismissively. "It was just Trina's stupid new cat. It sounds like she fell off of the roof again."

"Trina got a cat?" Andre asked.

Cat gasped, "And it fell off of the roof?! The poor kitty!"

"Poor kitty my eye," Tori groused. "And besides, Cat, I guarantee she'll be fine."

"Yeah," Beck soothed her, "Everybody knows that cats always land on their feet."

"Not this one," Tori snorted.

"Then how do you know that she'll be okay?" Robbie asked.

"Because, nothing ever gets her upset…" Tori paused, frowning when they all heard and saw a cat clawing at the sliding glass door that led to the deck. She sighed, leaving her seat and going to open the deck's door as she added, "Or everything upsets her. It just depends on the day. I swear that cat is bipolar. Only Trina would want a bipolar cat."

"Not necessarily," Robbie piped up.

Tori glared at Robbie as the tabby cat streaked past her into the house.

"Awww! What's her name?" Cat asked, clearly enamored even though she had only gotten a glimpse of the animal.

"Glitter," Tori said with a sigh.

"Sounds like Trina," Jade snorted.

Tori rolled her eyes again, saying, "I know, right?" Then her eyebrows drew together as she looked at their redheaded friend, asking, "Cat, what are you doing?"

Cat looked up to Tori from where she was on her hands and knees on the floor beside the Vegas' piano, saying happily "I'm getting Glitter."

"I wouldn't mess with her, Cat, if she's under there; she can be pretty nasty. She claws and bites…" Tori trailed off on her final word – "everyone" – knowing that she already stood corrected.

Cat now sat curled up by the piano, Glitter purring contentedly in her arms and nuzzling affectionately into the younger girl's red hair.

"Huh?" Tori asked dumbly. "What? How?!"

Cat shrugged tentatively as she looked around at her friends offering with a small smile, "I guess that us bipolar 'cats' just understand one another."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tori's comment in the series pilot about Hollywood Arts having "bipolar cats" as students in reference to Cat Valentine.


End file.
